This Phase III multicenter trial will test two different schedules of treatment after surgery for resectable high risk squamous cell carcinoma of the head and neck (H & N): standard radiotherapy or radiochemotherapy (standard RT plus cisplatin). Efficacy measures include evaluation of local control, disease free survival and overall survival. Toxicities of the two regimens will be measured.